Time machine
by DwiLu
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya perjuangan itu, mungkin ini mewakili cerita dari exol dan seorang lufans, bagi kalian exol mungkin sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Kalian wajib baca perasaan kehilangan yg sebenarnya. Dan ini aku buat 3 tahun yg lalu jadinya mungkin agak beda sama keadaan sekarang hehehe


_Time machine_

 _Ku ingin mengulang waktu_

 _Bukankah kita selalu mengatakan untuk bersama_

 _Kini kita tak lagi sempurna_

Kisahku di mulai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebagai seorang pelajar remaja yang duduk di sekolah menengah atas pasti kita menyukai seseorang. Ceritaku berbeda dengan cerita remaja lainnya yang kebanyakan pasti akan menceritakan kisah cinta mereka. Sedangkan aku menyukai seseorang yang sangat sulit di capai olehku. Seseorang yang berwajah imut,tampan,multitalent,bahkan bagaikan seorang pangerang cina yang hidup di abad 21, dia sering di panggil dengan Luhan seorang anggota dari boyband terkenal yang berasal dari negeri ginseng, EXO memiliki 11 anggota lain yang tak kalah tampan seperti Xiumin,Suho,Kris,Lay,Tao,Kai,Sehun,D.o,Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Chen. Tetapi dia telah berhasil merubah duniaku,membuatku bermimpi untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengannya. Hari hariku di penuhi dengannya. Selalu mencari tahu tentang berita terbaru tentangnya,melihat performnya,dan membeli barang barang yan berbau tentang EXO.

Hari hariku selalu di penuhi dengannya. Suatu hari temanku bertanya apakah aku sudah tidak waras ? karena mungkin aku bukan lagi menyukainya sebagai seorang fans tetapi sebagai seorang wanita terhadap pria. Semua remaja di usiaku sekarang yang menginjak 16 tahun mencari seorang pasangan sedangkan aku hidup dalam duniaku sendiri. Aku pernah membaca komentar seorang psikolog terhadap seseorang yang menyukai korea adalah seseorang tidak mudah menyerah,gigih, dan tidak mengkhianati orang yang mereka sukai. Ketika seseorang yang menyukai korea tipe orang orang yang tidak mudah terpengaruh cinta, karena kriteria mereka yang tinggi. Mungkin hal tersebut sama seperti pandanganku selama ini.

Tahun 2014 ini merupakan hal terberat yang pernah ku alami. EXO memiliki selogan yang mengatakan WE ARE ONE tetapi mengapa hal tersebut tidak di pertahankan. Pada tanggal 12 mei 2014 adalah hari yang tidak pernah ku pikirkan akan terjadi, seorang leader yang memilih jalan berbeda dengan anggota lainnya . dia seseorang bernama asli Wu yifan seorang anggota exo yang berasal dari cina atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Kris. Ku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat, kudengar ku selalu berharap itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang suatu saat ku kan terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Tetapi percuma hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk melainkan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus ku terima. Ku tetap mendukung 11 anggota yang tersisa demi seorang Luhan.

Satu minggu berlalu tentang kepergian Kris. Berita lain datang dari anggota EXO yang bernama Baekhyun yang berkencan dengan seorang anggota SNSD yang bernama Taeyeon. Mereka berdua tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan di malam hari di dalam sebuah mobil yang di ketahui milik Taeyeon. Foto yang beredar memperlihatkan keduanya sedang berciuman. Berita tersebut membuatku kembali terluka benarkah seorang Byun baekhyun melakukan hal tersebut,benarkah seseorang yang selalu mementingkan fansnya melakukan hal tersebut. Banyak fans marah mungkin termasuk aku di dalamnya meskipun itu bukanlah seorang Luhan tapi kenapa Baekhyun menyakiti fansnya yang selalu mendukung dia. Ku tetap bertahan menjadi seorang EXO fans meskipun aku kecewa,marah tapi kulakukan semua ini ku ingin bertahan selalu mendukung seseorang bernama Luhan.

Perjuanganku menjadi seorang EXO fans tidak semudah yang kalian kira...

SM entertaiment selaku agensi yang menaungi EXO membuat sebuah aplikasi khusus EXO fans yaitu bernama EXO L dimana setiap fans yang mendaftar akan mendapatkan sebuah ID card, mungkin bagi orang lain hal tersebut tidak berharga tapi bagiku hal tersebut sangat berharga. Sangat sulit untuk mendaftar karena server selalu sibuk di sebabkan oleh terlalu banyaknya fans yang mengakses. Ku selalu mencoba setiap jam tidak memetingkan walaupun dini hari. Akhirnya semua penantianku terbayar setelah 2 hari aku selalu mencoba akhirnya pada jam 02.00 AM aku berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ID card. Rasanya semua penantianku terbayar, aku sangat senang sampai sampai ku ingin berteriak tapi aku sadar saat itu masih dini hari pasti mamaku akan terbangun dan memarahiku. Keesokannya saat pergi sekolah ku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

EXO mengumumkan akan mengadakan tour Asia dan Indonesia termasuk dalam daftar tour mereka. Tetapi aku harus bersedih di karenakan tidak dapat menonton konser tersebut di karenakan kota tempat tinggalku yang jauh dari ibu kota. Tapi aku tidak berkecil hati mungkin tahun depan aku dapat menabung dan melihat konser mereka. Kebanggan tersendiri melihat seorang Luhan satu negara denganku meskipun aku tidak dapat melihatnya secara langsung tapi hal tersebut sudah membuatku bahagia.

EXO telah menyelesaikan konser mereka di Indonesia, EXO sekaligus mendapatkan libur selama sehari karena perayaan chuseok di korea dan libur tersebut di gunakan Luhan untuk pulang ke negara asalnya Beijing,China. Pada tanggal 9 september 2014 beredar foto Luhan pergi memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit di daerah Beijing. Di katakan bahwa Luhan sering mengalami gangguan tidur,acrophobia,dan sering merasakan pusing hal tersebut di perkirakan karena jadwal EXO yang padat. Hal tersebut membuatku sedih, aku selalu berharab bahwa dia akan cepat sembuh. Banyak fans bertanya tanya apakah Luhan akan ikut konser di Thailand dan ternyata Luhan menjawab rasa penasaran para fans termasuk aku karena pada tanggal 11 september 2014 luhan update weibo dengan mengatakan :

" _Aku minta maaf pada fans Thailand dan semua orang. Karena terlalu kelelahan untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Aku mengalami sakit kepala terus menerus, masalah tidur, dan aku merasa sering pusing. Dokter menyarankan aku untuk beristirahat sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri konser Thailand. Aku benar benar menunjukkan kepada orang penampilan sebaik mungkin, tapi sekarang tidak mungkin lagi aku berharap bahwa keadaanku akan segera menjadi lebih baik, dan aku akan dapat menghadiri konser Beijing aku berharab semua orang tidak khawatir."_

Meskipun dia mengatakan tidak khawatir tapi tetap saja hal tersebut membuatku selalu mengkhawatirkannya,selalu memikirkannya.

Dengan sakitnya Luhan banyak rumor yang mulai beredar bahwa Luhan akan meninggalkan hal tersebut tidak terjadi karena pada tanggal 20 september 2014 Luhan menghadiri konser di Beijing dan melakukan dengan 10 anggota lainnya. Meskipun saat itu keadaan Luhan belum pulih dari sakitnya karena saat menyanyikan lagu moonlight suaranya terdengar tidak stabil, dan saat perform let out the beast Luhan terjatuh, dan mata sebelah kirinya terlihat bengkak. Tetapi meskipun begitu dia selalu memberi penampilan terbaik,dia tersenyum terhadap fansnya dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan mungkin dia ingin mengenang 'konser terakhirnya bersama 10 member'. Setelah konser di beijing anggota EXO lainnya kembali ke korea tetapi tidak dengan Luhan yang memilih tinggal di beijing karena kesehatannya yang belum pulih. Karena hal tersebut semakin banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa Luhan akan segera meninggalkan EXO apalagi di sebabkan oleh absennya Luhan dalam konser SMTOWN di Tokyo dan juga adanya situs China yaitu baidu yang mengatakan bahwa tanggal 8 Oktober 2014 akan membuat berita besar yang kemungkinan hal tersebut adalah tentang Luhan.

 _Aku selalu mencoba untuk tidak mampercayai rumor yang beredar dan selalu mendukung Luhan dan EXO_

 _tapi aku meragukan hal tersebut karena peganganku tak sekuat dulu ketika ber 12_

 _Aku tak yakin akan bersama hingga akhir_

 _Kita tak lagi sesempurna dulu_

 _Aku pernah terluka dengan kepergian kris_

 _Luka itupun masih belum menutup_

Pada tanggal 10 oktober 2014 jam 9 bahwa Luhan telah melakukan pembatalan kontrak dengan SM Entertaiment selaku agensi. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, aku mencari situs berita resmi entertaiment korea tetapi percuma semua mengatakan bahwa berita tersebut benar Luhan mengajukan pembatalan kontrak dengan SM Entertaiment di perkirakan karena jadwal terlalu padat dan tidak mementingkan kesehatan Luhan. Semua fans membuat project dengan Always support Luhan yang trending topic di dunia dan sepertinya anggota EXO mendukung keputusan yang Luhan ambil karena Lay salah satu anggota EXO update weibo yang mengatakan :

 _"Selamat tinggal,teman terbaikku...jika ada kesempatan mari kita tampil bersama kembali...sebagai saudaramu aku akan selalu mendukung setiap keputusan yang kau ambil semua yang tebaik untukmu..."_

Meskipun Lay secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia mendukung keputusan yang Luhan buat. Tetapi yang ku rasakan seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam, rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada berpisah dengan seorang kekasih. Setelah hal tersebut apa yang harus ku lakukan tidak ada lagi yang membuatku bertahan menjadi EXO fans mungkin aku akan keluar menjadi seorang EXO fans. Pada hari yang sama mungkin Luhan tidak ingin fansnya bersedih dia update intagramnya dengan sebuah gambar yang berisi seuah kata yang berhasil membuatku kembali menangis yaitu

" _I just wanna all of you to know that I love you all_."

Kata sederhana yang memiliki makna bagiku, aku ingin mengatakan "I love you too."

 _Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang EXO fans_

 _Tetapi akukan selalu mendukungmu_

 _Mungkin ini akhir dari segala perjuanganmu bersama EXO_

 _Pergilah_

 _Ku terima semua keputusanmu_

 _Aku percaya kau kuat_

 _Aku percaya kau tak lemah tapi kenyataannya cobaan ini melampau kemampuanmu_

 _Jika aku boleh aku menginginkan time machine kembali ke wolf,growl era di mana EXO always 12  
_


End file.
